Twenty Messages
by One More Sad Song
Summary: Pairing: Highly Suggested Zack Fair x OC  Senka     Kushel didn't mean to snoop, but when a dead man's phone rings, you investigate, right? Opening the phone, he found about twenty messages from a girl. COMPLETE
1. First Message

Hey, Zack, Remember me?  
I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number. Not that you would, huh? The real reason I'm messaging you is to wish you good luck! You said that 'Angeal' friend of yours has disappeared, right? I hope you find him!  
Your New Friend, Senka


	2. Second Message

It's been a while since I last saw you. I know you've been busy with that Aerith girl, but I guess I was just hoping you'd visit some time! Then again, being SOLDIER means you don't get much of a personal life.  
Don't be a stranger! Senka


	3. Third Message

I heard about how you've been having trouble with Hollander. I know I'm not supposed to know about Shinra's internal affairs, but a friend from the inside told me about it. Please, don't get hurt, ok? You're far too early in your career to die off, got it?  
Become a hero for me. Senka


	4. Fourth Message

Zack, how are you? I wanted to ask and see if you could, I don't know; hang out with me for a little while? I've been sort of lonely lately, and I want to hear about how things are going. Oh, and congratulations on becoming a 1st!  
Please visit? Senka


	5. Fifth Message

I'm so sorry Zack. I really am. If you can, could you visit me? I feel so useless not being about to comfort you. Angeal was very important to you, and I hope I can cheer you up a little…  
Senka


	6. Sixth Message

Hey, um, if you're not busy…I heard there's a spot just outside the city that's really beautiful. I'm too scared to go by myself, so if you could come with me, that would be wonderful.  
I'll be waiting. Senka


	7. Seventh Message

Thank you for such a great time! I hope I actually get to see you again soon, with how crazy things are; it was nice to finally see you again. How, and I forgot to tell you before, but you look very…heroic with that sword.  
Angeal would be Proud. Senka


	8. Eight Message

Just felt like spamming your mailbox. It's been, what, two months?  
I miss you. Senka


	9. Ninth Message

How's your vacation going? I hear you got a new hair cut. It's been very boring around here…My brother won't let me leave the house…That doesn't stop me of course, but it does hamper a lot of my plans. That gypsy troop is still outside of the city, too!  
Maybe I should join? Senka


	10. Tenth Message

I've heard rumors that Genesis is still around. Didn't you kill him yourself? How eerie. I wonder if a guy like that can die…  
Well, dead or not, At least I got to see you. There's something important I want to tell you, so hurry over!  
Senka


	11. Eleventh Message

Zack, I'm getting really worried…please tell me you're ok. It's been three months. I know you're in Nibelheim, and there's been trouble, but you're usually so much better at contacting me!  
Zack, please be ok. Senka


	12. Twelfth Message

I heard about Sephiroth…  
You're far too strong for him to have killed you, so what's going on? Please, I'm scared…please be ok.  
Love, Senka


	13. Thirteenth Message

You're not dead. No way. You and Cloud have to be alive! You can't fool me, and neither can Shinra. It's been almost four years, Zack. What are you doing? Did something go wrong? Why would Shinra say you're dead? What did you and Cloud do?  
By the way, I joined an Anti-Shinra group. I'm sorry. Senka


	14. Fourteenth Message

So, you must be that escapee and Cloud's the other, right?  
Experiments? How are you two experiments? Was it that creep, Hojo? I've heard about him…he creeps me out.  
If you need help, call me. Senka


	15. Fifteenth Message

There's a small troop about a day away from Gongaga in the forest area. I'll be waiting.  
Senka


	16. Sixteenth Message

Zack…  
I just got back from the doctor…  
We need to talk. Senka


	17. Seventeenth Message

Is Genesis really gone this time?  
Please, be careful. You're still on the run, after all.  
Senka


	18. Eighteenth Message

Zack, Turn around! Go back right now! You can't go to Midgar!  
Zack! Answer Me!


	19. Ninteenth Message

Don't you dare die on me, Zack. I need you! Your unborn child needs you! Don't go to Midgar! Please, it's a trap!  
Turn around, Now! Senka


	20. Final Message

Zack…you bastard…  
Rude just told me how it happened. How could you be such a…Hero? And Cloud…He thinks he's you, now. Honest to god, he doesn't even know you ever existed. How could this have happened?  
Maybe it's foolish that I'm messaging a dead man, but, I wanted to tell you…  
The baby was born. A boy. I've named him after you. I'm leaving him with some trusted friends. I can't take care of him without you.  
I love you, Zack Fair.  
Senka


End file.
